Valentine's Necklace
by Kiddiluna
Summary: The perfect present is something Ciel wants to give to his betrothed Elizabeth but what should he give her for Valentine's day.


**Valentine's Necklace**

A man with perfect midnight black hair framed his pale white complexion as he slowly opened his eyes revealing the blood red iris, as he smiled while finishing a finishing the finishing touches on the the heart shaped cake for his young master and as well making his favorite tea, Earl Grey.

By the his young master giving him the name Sebastian by the rules of their contract, he placed it on the cart and went to his master's office.

Slowly making his way down the hall to nearby staircase ascending it up three flights of stairs he finally made it to the office. "Young Master." Sebastian says knocking on the door before dropping his hand to his side as he waited for his master's response.

"Come in Sebastian." A young voice echoed through the mahogany wood says as Sebastian lifted his hand onto the door and pulled the door open and went inside.

"Young master, the desert I present to you is a chocolate gelato with your favorite tea." Sebastian says as he removed the lid of the cake and began to cut a slice of the cake and pour a cup of tea for him before looking over at blue haired child who had dark blue eyes that seemed to portray more than a child of his age should now about as one eye was covered with a black eye patch as he wore a blue tuxedo custom made for him.

Ciel grunted as he was organizing some papers before moving them aside to make way for his daily snack.

Sebastian said nothing as he placed the slice of cake and the cup of tea in front of the other not a moment later Ciel lifted the plate up with the cake on it and picked it up and lifted it up to his mouth to take a bite out of the cake.

Ciel once he finished chewing he looked up at Sebastian who was appearing to be waiting for something.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked looking over at his dedicated butler.

"Are you going to see lady Elizabeth today?" Sebastian asked.

"No I am much too busy today." Ciel told him as he set the cake aside and took a sip of his tea.

"I see Lady Elizabeth will be disappointed to know that you forgot about Valentine's day." Sebastian says.

"What! That is today!" Ciel says cough lightly as some of the tea he was drinking went into the wrong pipe and Sebastian instantly was at his side moving his hands in a circle.

"Are you okay, Young Master?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am fine what time is Lizzy supposed to be coming?" Ciel asked.

"8 o'clock, Master Ciel." Sebastian says.

"Sebastian can you do something special for me, I need you to make preparations for a ball tonight. I have to go fetch something." Ciel says.

"Are you sure you will not need me, sir?" Sebastian asks.

"No, I will not I merely going to the attic." Ciel says as he rose up from his seat and began to move towards door. "I will be back soon."

Walking out of the room, Ciel headed for the stairfcase that would lead him up to the attic where most of the stuff of his parents and his old life was being held.

Coughing slightly as he inhaled the scent of dust. When he grew accustomed to the air he began to move around searching the room for something.

"Where? Where is it?" Ciel asks himself as he looked around the room moving old games, portraits, books and random miscellaneous items that were covering the floor when out of Ciel's visible eye he spotted a familiar heart shaped cherry wood jewelry box.

Moving over to grab the box that he held in his hands looking down at before moving over to a nearby chair and sat down holding the box firmly on his lap before he put his hand to the lid of the jewelry box and lifted it up revealing a silver necklace which had a red heart pendant on it.

"Here it is Mother's pendant. Lizzy will love it." Ciel says before leaving the attic. Once he was safely down from the attic he went back to his office where he found his bell and picked it up off the desk and rang it once signaling for Sebastian to come to him.

It did not take more than five minutes before his trusty demon butler was behind his office door knocking on it.

"Come in Sebastian." Ceil says as the dark haired butler entered the room.

"You called me Young Master?" Sebastian asked as he took a look at his master dusty form.

"Draw me a bath, I wish to get this dust off of me as soon as possible." Ciel tells the demon.

"Right away young master." Sebastian says. "Will that be all."

"Could you prepare a light snack as well." Ciel informs.

"Understood Young master." Sebastian says before turning to leave the room.

When Ciel was notified that his bath ready he went quickly to take a bath to wash up, making sure that all remnants of dust was off his body before leaving the tub to dress himself. When he was done he heard the bells chiming in the distance signalling the arrival of a guest.

Moving quickly he finished dressing and made his way down to the flight of the stairs that was leading to the grand entrance where he was about to meet his guest.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor." Ciel says as he slowly descended from the flight of stairs. He smiled as she saw her below.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lizzy." Ciel Says as he takes ahold of her hand and pecked her on her cheek and held out the necklace too her.

"Wow, Ciel it so pretty." Lizzy says as she brushed her finger against the heart shaped ruby.

"It belonged to my mother." Ciel admitted as he put it onto her neck. "I'm glad you like it."

"Oh… Ciel…. I promise to take good care of it." Elizabeth cried as she pulled her fiance into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like this new changes to the story please leave reviews.**


End file.
